Power Rangers: Poweray
'''Power Rangers: Poweray '''is a series created by Billy2009. Its borrows the elements from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Wild Force, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive and Power Rangers: Megaforce. Plot 10,000,000 years ago, during the dinosaur extinction, a portal appears out of nowhere which led them to a world where they can be like normal humans. Than, a new army know as the Savagerok Family begins to take over their world which the dinosaurs used their new found powers to seal them away for 900,000,000 years later! however, they created living newborn animals. Than, years later, the wise god Rexavier see that five teenages are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Poweray, While on his grandparents' house, Randy Cunningham find a portal at his basement which led him and his friends, Johnny Test (who is a teenage in this universe), Charlie Landers, Leo Dooley and Sakura Haruno to a universe which the same universe which animals can be like regular humans which a great evil army come to Earth and the five teenages along with the great martial art panda fighter, Po which they become the Power Rangers: Poweray. Along the way, they encounter new fearsome enemies, get new zords, new powers and new rangers joins the team. Characters Rangers Allies * Rexavier * * Power Rangers: Ultra Changer Villians Savagerok Family *Emperor Darkrok (1-65) *Empress Cupidark (1-62) *Prince Royalizer (1-64) *Princess Demonok (1-62) *King Doomgog (8-63) *Queen Lovenog (8-61) *General Wongoblin (1-13, 16, 48-57) *Commander Chaosvolt (14-29, 53-54) *Commander Chaosrolt (14-37, 50, 53-54) *Commander Chaosbolt (14-45, 53-54) *General Dreademon (32-51) *Command Psycholizeroy (48-56) *Dr. Broodemon (1-65) *Demovolts (1-65) *Wolfangoblin (38-41, 42) Power Rangers: Darkray Android Rangers Monsters *Cellizer (1-2) *Volterminator (1-2) *Clawidow (3) *Fearay (4) *Doublerolt (5) *Wongtron (6) *Turboom (7) *Plantron (8) *Cupidemon (9) *Whirlwindemon (10) *Bolterminatoroy (10-11) *Bolterminatoray (10-11) *Roltron (12) *Trollizer (13) *Treecore (14) *Demonmite (16) *Thunderat (17) *Minotauray (18-19) *Sphinxavier (20) *Magneterminator (21) *Centiguitar (22) *Gearoy (23) *Flashorror (24) *Creepower (25) *Destructipsycho (26-27) *Betamax (26-28) *Electrolt (26-27) *Voltage Psycho (28-29) *Fury (28-29) *Decimusic (30) *Mutanterminator (31-32) *Buzzaw (32-33) *Magmaklaw (34) *Madoom (35) *Terravark (36-37) *Tentaloose (38) *Rojogladiator (39-41) *Ruby Goblin (39-41) *Diamond Goblin (39-41) *Funguspider (39-41) *Trapower (42) *Bluegoyle (43) *Screamaster (44-45) *Screamore (44-45) *Royalhock (46) *Dupliscar (48) *Metalsolar (49) *Paperoy (50-51) *Bluezor (52) *Stinguard (53) *Scrapperay (55-56) *Cavity (56-57) *Tenguslicer (58) *Gold Grouperay (59) *Shockertramp (59) *Darkray Megazord (59-62) *Gofang (61) *Electricon (61-62) *July-Slayer (4th of July) *Shadow Reaper (Halloween Nightmares) *Santa Haters (Operation: Saving Christmas) Monsters who appears in Comic Books * Gasteal (Issue #1: The Missing Gas) * Hypnopiece (Issue #2: Hypnotic Problems) * Numberoy (Issue #3: Numberoy!) * Blazeinator (Issue #4: Armed and Dangerous) * Torchster (Issue #5: My Burning Lovely Heart!) * Ravage Knight (Issue #6-7: Two Many Randy! Pt. 1-2) * Episodes #Operation: Poweray Pt. 1 - #Operation: Poweray Pt. 2 - When the Savagerok Family goes to Earth, Randy and the others becomes the Power Rangers: Poweray to save the Earth #Johnny's True Elements (Johnny focus) - Johnny is puts in the ultimate test which Clawidow kidnaps the rangers one by one. Meanwhile, General Wongoblin beigns to see the future of his was destroy by the Power Rangers, the Three Fearsome Brothers of Chaos arrives and more rangers appears. #The Yellow's Fears (Leo focus) - Fearay cursed Leo to be afraid of anythings. Randy and Po helps Leo to face his most fears of all, hiding his identity from his family. #The Green and the Black (Charlie and Po focus) - Charlie and Po must learn of how to works together in order to save the others from Doublerolt. Meanwhile, Emperor Darkrok sent two super-powered Demovolts to attacks the two rangers. #Sakura's Fury (Sakura focus) - #Randy vs. Emperor Darkrok (Randy focus) - Randy find himself troubles which Emperor Darkrok show ups and challenge him to a duel. Meanwhile, the others battles Turboom which they must find the two hidden bombs before they go off. #The Powers of the Gold Ranger! (1) - After being saved by the mysterious Gold Poweray Ranger. The rangers begins to wonders who is the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile, Empress Cupidark used the seeds of the mighty Plantron, once Plantron awake, his can turn all of the plants in the world against the Poweray rangers and leaving them powerless, not until the Gold Ranger show ups and defeat the seeds which Emperor Darkrok show ups and they both battles the Gold Ranger which the Power Rangers show ups and helps the Gold Ranger. After defeating the two villain. The Gold Ranger take them to the Animal Realm which his reveal his identity to be Randy's childhood friend, Finn! Meanwhile, a new enemy who seem to be the other son of Emperor Darkrok along with his wife, Queen Lovegog! #An Golden History (2) - Finn tells the rangers how his become the Gold Ranger while Prince Royalizer sent Cupidemon to make everyones on Earth to have crush on machines. #An Different Side of Red Pt. 1 (Randy focus) - After defeating Whilrwindemon, Randy begins to different which his begins to have nightmares which his is taking over by his dark side which maybe come true. Time is to begins running out of Randy. However, Po realize that Wongoblin curse him turn him into a monster! Randy begins his transform and turn into a savage monster. Will our heroes created cure for Randy before his become this way forever? Meanwhile, Finn battles King Doomnog. #An Different Side of Red Pt. 2 (Randy focus) - While the rangers created a cure for Randy, Randy got kidnaps by both King Darkrok and King Doomnog which Finn show ups and save Randy. However, Randy seem to fighting the curse #The Navy Powers Within (Sonic focus) - While training, Po meets the fastest hedgehog alive, Sonic the Hedgehog who have a dream which its to become a power ranger like him. Po give him the Navy Morphin which his become the Navy Poweray Ranger. However, Dr. Broodemon created Roltron to destroy the Navy Ranger, once and for all. #General Wongoblin's Last Stand - General Wongoblin believe that the day his will be victory by destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all. However, General Wongoblin begins to see the future which his will be destroy which his must find another way of how to defeat the Poweray Rangers which they need to destroy him, once and for all. Meanwhile, Randy begins to battle his dark side. Meanwhile, Princess Demonok try to make Randy go on a date with her. #The Three Fearsome Brothers of Chaos Pt. 1 - After the defeat of General Wongoblin, Emperor Darkrok calls in the Three Fearsome Brothers of Chaos to destroy the Power Rangers Poweray, once and for all. However, upon finding the rangers, things take an upexepected turn when Chaosvolt and Chaosbolt's middle brother, Chaosrolt have a Sakura, wait what?. #The Three Fearsome Brothers of Chaos Pt. 2 - #Rise of the Purple Poweray Ranger (Twilight focus) - Po helps Twilight of how to become a power ranger which they are in troubles which Wongoblin returns and vow vengeance on the rangers for destroying him. The rangers helps them to being Twilight's destiny. However, Chaosrolt appears and mistaken Twilight as Sakura. #The Red, the Navy and the Black (Randy, Sonic and Po focus) - Randy, Sonic and Po must works together to stop a half-demon, half-knight and half-mummy like monster named Demon-mite who kidnap their teammates and plan to take over both worlds. Meanwhile, Sakura begins to troubles with her pink ranger powers. #Passing on the Touch Pt. 1 - When Po thinks its time to find his replacement which Twilight and Sonic won't left him to find his replacement. Meanwhile, Dr. Broodemon sent the Minotauray to kidnap Po when the Savagerok Family learn about its. #Passing on the Touch Pt. 2 - #Ranger Navy (Sonic focus) - #Ranger Gold (Finn focus) - #Ranger Purple (Twilight focus) - #Ranger Black (??? focus) - #Ranger Pink (Amy focus) - Chaosrolt discover that Sakura is moving away and Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend, who is now the new Pink Ranger. Chaosrolt want Sakura backs because his is insane with her. # #Grey Powers (1) #Ranger Grey (2) #The Revenge of Chaosrolt (3) #Chaosbolt's Last Stand (4) #Grimlocked! (Randy, Twilight and Po focus) - Dr. Broodemon traps Randy, Twilight and Po inside of a Reality Realm where they need to find a way out while the others must defeat Decimusic. However, the whole things have gone bad to worse. #Red Ranger No More Pt. 1 - Fears of becoming evil again, Randy decides to quit being as the Red Ranger leaving them to find another user to become the next Red Ranger. However, Emperor Darkrok learn about its and kidnap Randy if the new Red Ranger help him. However, someone finds the Red Ranger's morphin and become the new Red Ranger. But who is his? #Red Ranger No More Pt. 2 - Sonic learn that his friend, Knuckles become the new Red Ranger and saves Randy. However, King Doomnog turn Knuckles into a monsteroius half-crow, half-echidna which Randy must saves without his Red Ranger powers. # # # #Chaosrolt's Vengeance Pt. 1 - #Chaosrolt's Vengeance Pt. 2 - #The Curse of the Yellow Light Wolf! - Now all alone, Chaosbolt unleahsed the Yellow Light Wolf demon, Wolfangoblin to defeat the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, the monster Tentaloose attacks Rightville. #The Secrets Origins of Wolfangoblin (1) - #Randy vs. Wolfangoblin (2) - #The Light Yellow Roar (3) - #Wolfangoblin's Returns (Wolfbert focus) - Wolfbert's old enemy, Wolfangoblin returns. Meanwhile, Po trains # # # # # # #The Android Rangers - Finn, Po, Twilight, Wolfbert, Danny, Chase, Bree and Adam must find the real Randy, ???, Johnny, Leo, Lacus, Amy, Sonic and Jazz before the robotic version of them kidnap them and created more Android Rangers in order to replace mankind with robotic copies! #Sakura's Returns - When Sakura come backs, Chaosrolt somehow returns and plan on being his brothers back two. # # #The Vengeful Returns! Pt. 1 - #The Vengeful Returns! Pt. 2 - # # # # #Power Rangers: Darkray Pt. 1 - King Darkrok is sick and tired of his army always be defeat by the Power Rangers. Than, his decides to created his own evil Power Rangers team know as the Power Rangers: Darkray. When the Darkray rangers challenges the Poweray Rangers which they prove to be too powerful for the rangers. #Power Rangers: Darkray Pt. 2 - #The Ultimate Final Battle Pt. 1 #The Ultimate Final Battle Pt. 2 #The Ultimate Final Battle Pt. 3 #The Ultimate Final Battle Pt. 4 #The Ultimate Final Battle Pt. 5 Specials *4th of July (4th of July Special) *Halloween Nightmares (Halloween Special) *Operation: Saving Christmas (Christmas Special) Comic Books * #1: The Missing Gas: Randy and the Poweray Rangers must stop a gas stealing monster who steal gas so his can be the most powerful being in the universe. Meanwhile, Johnny's twin sisters realize that Johnny at the Blue Ranger. * #2: Hypnotic Problems: Johnny gets hypnotic by Hypnopiece which Dr. Broodemon plan on leding him right to the Poweray Rangers' secret base! * #3: Numberoy!: The Rangers must saves Johnny's twin sisters when they becoming fat by the minutes by the weight number-crunching monster, Numberoy. * #4: Armed and Dangerous: The Poweray Rangers protect the mayor who is being hunted down by a bounty hunter named Blazeinator who is hired by Emperor Darkrok who plan on being the new mayor and his make one very rule: No More Power Rangers! * #5: My Buring Lovely Heart!: When King Darkrok sent Torchster to burn the city. However, when his see Sakura, his falls in love which Chaosrolt jealous * #6: Two Many Randy! Pt. 1: * #7: Two Many Randy! Pt. 2: Movie Category:Power Rangers: Poweray Category:Billy2009 Category:Crossovers Category:Series